


Take Me

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

What sparked his interest was their first fight. The man was fast, strong, and wickedly intelligent. Alex had had to stay on his toes the entire time and even when it had looked like he was about to win the man had tricked him and stabbed him with the syringe. Alex knew he'd been lucky to get out of there alive. Yet even in dubious defeat that fire started burning. Captain Robert Cross was going to be _his_. Alex wanted him more than he could control, his odd body reacted so powerfully that sometimes he'd have to stop his runs on an abandoned roof to alieve the tension building inside him using fingers and biomass, pretending it was Cross fucking him hard until he came with a strangled grunt.

 

The thought that Cross might not want to fuck him didn't even occur to him, Alex had always found a way to get what he wanted up until this point. Sometimes it required threats or violence but in the end it worked out for him. He was certain the same would hold true for the Captain. Alex was so busy for awhile that he didn't even have time to find Captain Cross on the battlefield, what with the informant leading him around like an obedient animal. During a lull in the action Alex decided to make his move, it was now or never. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop Alex finally located Captain Cross and his Wiseman team taking on a group of writhing Hydras. For a moment Alex just perched on the edge of the building like a gargoyle watching the large man move like quicksilver over the field. He dodged cars and fired his rockets with deadly accuracy. Alex almost felt bad for the Hydras.

 

Watching the Captain fight his way through the infected Alex pondered on how he was going to get what he wanted. For one thing the rest of Cross's team couldn't be around, he'd have to separate them. Then he'd have to get Cross somewhere private...where they couldn't be interrupted... With a wicked smirk on his face Alex decided the best plans are always the most simple. Leaping from the building he soared over the Wiseman team and towards Cross, so far unnoticed. That was until he landed right between them and their Captain with a mighty crash, sending cracks all through the already ruined road.

 

"What the fuh-" Cross was turning on his heel even as his men raised their weapons.

 

Alex didn't give them a chance to react, all the scientists he'd consumed told him just where to hit Cross to knock him out with one quick jab to the back of the neck. The soldiers were fast but Alex was faster, he grabbed Cross around the waist and threw him over his shoulder before leaping into the air seconds before the guns went off. The yells of shock and sound of bullets ricocheting around him faded away as Alex jumped over rooftops, Cross's dead weight on his shoulder.

 

Doing this in an Infected Zone was a poor idea so he made his way to one of the unoccupied areas, about a week ago he'd destroyed the local base and the military had cleared out to safer grounds. Actually this whole section of the city was rather abandoned so Alex felt safe setting down the limp Cross on top of one tall skyscraper and then quickly scouting around the area to be sure they were REALLY alone. No Hunters. No helicopters. Alex grinned to himself before running his way back up to Cross, still prone on the ground.

 

He was, by nature, quite curious. Alex wasn't sure if this was due to the people he'd consumed or if he'd been born with this need to know but while Cross was passed out on the roof of the building he took the opportunity to examine everything he had on him as well as divesting him of his deadly weapons. The rocket launcher was the first to go, Alex's claws tore through it like it was made of wet newspaper and he tossed the ruined hunk of metal over the side of the building. The next to go was his irritating Stun Baton which Alex vindictively snapped in half before throwing it off the edge. See if the good Captain could jam it down his throat THIS time. Next up was a pouch of small grenades, some rockets, a few hidden guns, a three huge knifes secreted around Cross's person, and finally some kind of Blackwatch ID card which Alex didn't throw off the building but instead tucked into an inner pocket of his leather jacket. Dana might find it interesting and he wanted to know more about Captain Robert Cross.

 

With Cross stripped of all equipment and weapons Alex started to undo all the various belts and buckles over his nearly skintight uniform. These he had a good use for. Just because Cross didn't have a giant rocket launcher sitting on his arm didn't mean he still wasn't a threat to Alex, the belts were wrapped tightly around the other man's wrists and ankles, trussing him up neatly with his hands behind his back and legs bent up behind him. Until Alex got what he wanted Cross could stay like that.

 

Slapping the Captain roughly across the cheek Alex sneered and growled out, "Good morning, sunshine," he gave the other man another sharp backhand, "Rise and shine!"

 

Cross twitched and groaned, dark brows furrowing before his dark green eyes snapped open instantly alert. It gave Alex a thrill, "Mercer?!" snarled the larger man, moving to get up and then making a sound of surprise when he realized he was tied up, "What the FUCK!"

 

"I want something from you," growled Alex, rolling Cross onto his back and straddling him. That couldn't be comfortable with his hands trapped under him, but Alex didn't give a fuck about the Captain's comfort.

 

"You're making a big mistake you motherfucking petri dish!" Cross writhed under Alex, trying to arch up and knock him off, or wriggle out of his binds. Alex laughed and sat down harder, forcing the large man to wheeze in pain and cease his struggles, "What do you want?" hissed Cross, dark eyes narrowed threateningly.

 

"I want..." Alex's fingers traced over the Captain's face, over the scars and the wrinkles in his brow from constant scowling, "You to fuck me..." When Cross's mouth opened in shock Alex slipped two fingers in, shivering at the warmth, "Suck my fingers," he ordered.

 

Instead of that Cross bit down harshly and Alex pulled his fingers free sharply with an annoyed look on his face. What a fucking bastard. Of course that would just make victory all the sweeter. "I am NOT going to fuck you!" snapped Cross, recovering from his shock to continue struggling, "What the HELL is wrong with you, Mercer?! You'd better let me go right now or you'll fucking regret it!"

 

Alex tsked and got to his feet, pacing beside the prone man, "You know I left your Wiseman team unharmed when I grabbed you," he said softly, pale blue eyes moving to meet Cross's defiant green ones, "But I can find them again and wipe them out...what would Randall think if you return stripped naked and beaten within an inch of your life, whole team dead?"

 

Cross's eyes...oh fuck...Alex was already getting hard just looking into them. No fear, only anger. Only rage at Alex's words oh god this only affirmed his want. Cross wasn't going to get away until he filled up Alex's asshole with his cock. He licked his lips just thinking about it.

 

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Mercer," growled Cross, voice low and steady despite the fury that shone in his eyes, "But I am NOT going to fuck you no matter what you threaten me with!" He struggled further in his bonds, it seemed no matter how futile things were Cross would never give up.

 

"Is that so...?" purred Alex, moving to kneel beside Cross, hands running over his muscled chest and fingers prodding at nipples through his shirt, "You will like it too, Captain," Alex let his hands travel further down to his crotch and squeezed it a little roughly, "I'm giving you a chance to fuck Zeus...a man who could snap you in half with no problem and he's letting you, no, [i]begging[/i] you to put a cock in his ass...this cock to be precise," Alex gave it another squeeze and a rub. His tone was low and teasing, bending down to run a long dripping wet tongue over his clothed crotch.

 

Cross was clearly beginning to have some kind of an internal struggle, Alex could hear the groans he was attempting to silence and better yet feel the arousal the other man was trying to stop. Another thrill jolted through his body and pooled in his cock as he watched the big man slowly fall apart piece by piece. Alex shifted and straddled Cross, grinding down on his growing erection with the finesse of a paid lap dancer. His body undulated with surprising grace as his ass rubbed and teased over the Captain's cock, the smirk on his face let Cross know he _knew_ he was winning.

 

"Mother...fucking..." growled Cross, head falling back and green eyes squeezing shut, "Stop it! Mercer...shit..." apparently against the larger man's will his body jerked up against Alex who grinned cruelly and rolled down against him, "Enough! F-fine!" barked Cross.

 

"Fine...what?" purred Alex, placing his hands on Cross's broad chest and leaning down so their lips were brushing, his hips still rolling and grinding against the fully erect penis he could feel pressing against him.

 

Despite being defeated Cross's voice held no shame as he growled out, "I'm going to fuck you you slutty piece of shit," his green eyes opened again to give Alex a defiant glare.

 

"Hnnn, good dog," smirked Alex, leaning down to press their lips together in a violent tongue filled kiss. His hands shifted under Cross and cut through his binds around his wrists before he slid down his long body to undo the ones at his ankles, "And don't think about going back on that," said Alex lowly, tendrils of biomass extruding from his back threateningly as he crouched beside him.

 

Cross sat up and rubbed his wrists, seemingly ignoring Alex for the moment as he got feeling back in his hands. Flexing one hand he pushed himself to his feet and cracked his back _still_ ignoring Alex who was becoming increasingly annoyed. He stood up and snarled at Cross, taking a step towards him, biomass flaring. Then he was squarely punched in the jaw. Alex stumbled at the power of the punch, fuck that had even _hurt_. Before he could even think about retaliation he was tackled to the ground and Cross was biting at his lips and tearing his way down his jaw and neck. A surprised moan snaked from Alex's bleeding lips, "You sonuvabitch," he spat as his wounds healed almost as fast as Cross could make them.

 

"You _begged_ for it," snarled Cross, hands unbuttoning Alex's jeans and tearing them off over his boots, "Now you're gonna _get_ it!"

 

Alex had to moan at that. His shirt and jacket were pushed up enough to let Cross bite and suck over the muscles on his abdomen, teeth sinking down at his hip bones and the V of his crotch. It fucking hurt. Alex fucking loved it. The Captain's mouth was purposefully avoiding the large throbbing cock sitting against Alex's stomach which was beginning to frustrate him, "Suck me!" snapped Alex, one biomass tentacle lashing like a whip over Cross's strong back.

 

"Hold fucking-!" Cross arched and hissed at the pain.

 

"Now," said Alex, biomass cracking across Cross's back again. He could taste the blood through his roving tentacles.

 

Cross growled like a wild animal and fell on Alex's cock with abandon, licking and sucking and slurping. His teeth occasionally scraping along the skin in a way that made Alex's toes curl in his boots. With the Captain bent over him he could see the thin cuts on his back and the tears in his shirt, soaking up the slowly oozing blood. One tendril slid over his back to collect the blood, making Alex shudder and lick his lips. Cross groaned against his prick as Alex's tentacles prodded at his cuts. Oh...? Did the good captain ENJOY the pain? Alex gave him a short sharp whip between his shoulder blades, slicing through his shirt and leaving another bleeding slash.

 

He felt Cross groan and choke against his cock. Something to file away for later...his tendril slid against the broad back to collect more of the fresh blood which had Alex thrusting uncontrollably into Cross's hot, and surprisingly talented, mouth. Cross took his length with little protest until Alex went stiff and moaned loudly, coming into the other man's mouth with a shiver. He went limp and felt Cross pull off his cock and move up his body.

 

They kissed roughly and Alex grimaced as he felt his own come slide into his mouth. He turned his head and spat it out with disgust, "Bastard!" he snapped at Cross who was smirking down at him, a trickle of white semen dripping from the corner of his scarred mouth. Alex grabbed the back of his head and forced him down so he could lick it up, slipping his tongue into Cross's mouth and forcing him to suck the come off of it.

 

The arousal still burned in his belly, he hadn't gotten what he _needed_ yet, "Fuck me," he growled against Cross's swollen lips, "Right. Now."

 

Cross pulled back and got to his feet. Alex eyed the obvious bulge in his pants with interest, something Cross seemingly noticed because he grabbed it and thrust into his own hand with a vulgar moan, "You want this inside you, Mercer?" he growled, green eyes glinting.

 

Alex grit his teeth but gave a short jerky nod.

 

"No, I want you to say it," breathed the taller man, undoing his pants to pull out a big thick cock and stroking it slowly.

 

Alex sucked in a breath at the size of it, eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as his stomach clenched and his cock twitched slowly back to life. Oh fuck he needed that. Fuck he needed it bad enough to beg for it on the ground like this, "I want, I need....fuck Cross...fuck me with that cock! Take me!" Alex rolled onto his stomach and slid his knees up to present his ass to Cross. Turning his head to the side he looked up over his shoulder as best he could with his clothes bunching up at his chest. He wanted to be able to see Cross.

 

The Captain strode over and stood behind Alex, eyes just roving over him for a moment before he crouched enough to rub his dick between Alex's firm round cheeks, "Alright Mercer..." said Cross in a low voice, prodding his hole with the head of his cock, "I'll fuck you."

 

At those words he grabbed Alex's hips tightly and thrust into him all at once. No preparation. Nothing. Alex screamed in pleasure, hands curling into fists as biomass rippled up his arms and down his spine. Yes! Holy fucking shit that's what he wanted! That was what he craved! Cross wasted no time, slamming into Alex so hard he had to dig his claws into the cement to keep from sliding across the ground. Their skin slapped together nosily and Alex's newly erect cock bobbed between his spread legs dripping precum onto the ground below. Cross was grunting above him, hands holding on tightly to Alex's slim hips and his cock was so big and perfect but Alex craved even more.

 

One biomass tendril slipped from his back and slid under him and between his legs. It wrapped briefly around his cock and gave it a few quick strokes before slipping past his balls to his stretched hole. Cross paused in his thrusting as Alex wriggled the tentacle inside himself, "What the fuck..." panted Cross.

 

"Keep moving," groaned Alex. He'd wanted to snap but the feeling of having both a dripping tentacle and Cross's cock stretching him out had fizzled out his higher functions.

 

Cross huffed and continued, his grunts turning into groans of pleasure as he fucked Alex along with his own biomass. Alex's claws raked long furrows in the cement as he moaned for more, harder, faster and his tendril increased in size when he felt he'd relaxed too much and the burn of the stretch faded. The slick juiced from his own tentacle ran down his shaking thighs and dripped over his sack, sliding down to tickle at his leaking cock. He was a filthy mess and he loved it.

 

"Shit you just keep making yourself tighter," wheezed Cross, who was practically supporting his whole weight on Alex by this point, "I'm gonna fucking come, christ you're a whore Mercer..."

 

"Oh god yeah," groaned Alex, starting to push back against Cross's frantic thrusts and his own tendril, "Come in me, Cross, c-come on...!" Alex wriggled and pulled one claw out of the concrete before transforming it smoothly back into a hand and wrapping it around his own slick cock. A second orgasm was building and his biomass undulated over his body, small tendrils slipping out to wrap around Cross's balls and squeeze lightly as large ones moved around to his back to prod the whip marks until they bled again.

 

When one tentacle whipped mercilessly across his lower back Cross moaned and froze with his crotch pressed tightly against Alex's red ass. Alex hissed in ecstasy as he felt hot come splatter out inside him and the feeling...the taste of it...as it was absorbed into his body made him come in his stroking hand, "Fuck!" panted Alex as it dripped between his fingers and the wave of pleasure made him shake and writhe on the cock still impaled and twitching inside him.

 

Once it was done Alex collapsed limply onto the ground, grunting as Cross slid out of him. He didn't have the energy to move as he caught his breath on the cold cement. Alex could hear Cross panting over him and then the sound of his fly being zipped up. Rolling onto his back Alex watched Cross stride over to stand right beside him, looking down at him with severe green eyes, "You're a sick bastard," growled the Captain, nudging Alex with the toe of his boot, "But the next time you get the urge you should just tell me over the phone."

 

Then he turned and walked off, opening the door on the roof and slamming it shut behind him. Alex sat up blearily and moved to grab his jeans and slide them on.

 

Wait.

 

The _phone_?


End file.
